Família Hiruma
Os Hiruma são uma das família fundadoras do Clã Caranguejo. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Sua fortaleza ancestral é o Castelo Hiruma. Better to be Certain, by Robert Denton III História Fundação Durante a fundação do clã, três homens deram um passo adiante para se provarem e foram enviados pelo kami Hida para matar um terrível oni. Trabalhando juntos, eles prevaleceram e foram aceitos como fundadores das grandes família do Caranguejo. Hiruma rastreou os movimentos da besta, e o papel de seus descendentes como bateadores ainda reflete seus atos nessa batalha lendária. Hantei, o primeiro Imperador, ordenou que seu irmão Hida defendesse o Império contra as incursões do vil reino conhecido como as Terras Sombrias. Hida e seus seguidores criaram a “Primeira Muralha”, um cinturão de fortificações-atalaias, paliçadas e baastiões - projetado para bloquear os ataques das forças de Fu Leng. Os principais entre os seguidores de Hida foi Hiruma, um hábil caçador e batedor. Hiruma e seus próprios seguidores se mostraram tão competentes em impedir, detectar e derrotar ataques das Terras Sombrias que Hida determinou que o Hiruma fosse uma família dentro do clã. No coração das terras concedidas a ele, ele estabeleceu o centro de poder da família Hiruma, um poderoso edifício que viria a ser conhecido como o Castelo da Luz Diurna. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 35 Dever Rápidos e esguios, os Hiruma revezam entre serviços além da Muralha Kaiu e dentro do Império, onde atuam como batedores, mensageiros e yôjimbô. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 49 A Queda do Castelo Hiruma No ano de 716 um poderoso oni conhecido como O Bocarra ergueu um exército e marchou contra as terras do Clã Caranguejo, Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 209empurrando as linhas do Caranguejo tão ao norte que o Castelo da Luz Diurna foi completamente perdido. As forças combinadas do Caranguejo conseguíram pará-lo, mas as terras Hiruma nunca foram recuperadas, marcando a primeira perda de território desde a fundação do Império. Tradição Sem um dojô formal, os Hiruma aprendem com sua família mais próxima. Crianças Hiruma são treinadas a caçar logo que aprendem a andar. Muitos se tornam caçadores competentes antes mesmo da adolescência, e recebem permissão para passar os dias sozinhos nos ermos para aprimorar suas habilidades de sobrevivência. O treinamento dos Hiruma se foca em sobrevivência, furtividade e velocidade. Após aprisionar uma fera das Terras Sombrias no gempuku, um Hiruma pode atuar além das linhas inimigas como sabotador ou batedor, ou além da Muralha Kaiu como mensageiro. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 54 Batedores Os Hiruma trabalham em conjunto com os Vigia Kuni, que monitoram eles em busca de sinais da Mácula. Antes de cruzar a fronteira das Terras Sombrias, símbolos de proteção devme ser pintadas na pele do batedor. Após retornar, o batedor passa por extenuantes ritos de purificação em um dos santuários espalhados pelas terras da Família Kuni. Daimyô Hiruma A seguir está uma lista com os daimyô conhecidos da Família Hiruma: Categoria:Famílias do Clã Caranguejo